vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagachi the Samurai Lord
Summary Note: Spoilers for Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Kagachi the Samurai Lord was a raid boss monster for the boss of the 10th Floor of Aincrad in the official version of Sword Art Online (SAO). Two years after SAO was cleared, the boss was used in the Augmented Reality game Ordinal Scale to set Professor Shigemura Tetsuhiro's plan to revive his daughter Yunna into motion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Kagachi the Samurai Lord Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: None, however it looks male Age: Unknown Classification: Raid Boss Monster, Floor 10 Boss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, One-Handed and Dual Wielding Katana User, Snake/Whip User, Energy Slashes, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Regeneration (Low-Mid. All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs (Even NPCs and bosses, however it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Vastly superior to the bosses on floor 2, this boulder breaking feat, and Kizmel, as it's the floor 10 raid boss) Speed: At least Supersonic (Should still be comparable to Kirito's feat in Alfheim, where he casually broke the sound barrier. Viscount Yofilis is also able to break the sound barrier with Flashing Penetrator, and Kagachi is superior to him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina: Likely limitless (via its nature as a video game monster) Range: A couple of meters with katana (All of its attacks have a slight energy slash added to extend the range), several meters with the snake whip and dual katanas Standard Equipment: Unnamed katanas, snake whip, and armor Intelligence: Animalistic (Follows strict attack patterns like a regular boss would in any MMORPG, however it's difficult to notice at first glance) Weaknesses: Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Slash': All of Kagachi's strikes send out energy slashes that extend its melee range. *'Snake Bite': Summons a glowing snake on its arm that he can manipulate around like a whip or a rope. *'Viper's Rage': Upon reaching a certain health or taking enough damage, Kagachi will summon a second katana, boosting its speed and range of his energy slashes. **'Cross Slash': Quickly slashes twice with both katanas, once vertically, then once horizontally, and those strikes send out bigger energy slashes towards its enemies. Note: The Augmented Reality version of Kagachi's stats are unknown, as although it cannot affect things in the real world, it still can in the augmented reality space it's in. However real people can interact with it as if it were real, as long as they have the Augma device on. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9